Talk, No Bite
by AboveMillions
Summary: Aiden's threat goes in one ear, and out the other for Ethan. He doesn't listen. But Aiden's only worried for Ethan's safety. And Danny's, believe it or not. But..what happens when Deucalion's threat seems more...realistic? With Sciles...
1. Chapter 1

**Dethan is the cutest thing you'll ever find on this planet, so I decided to write this c: Enjoy! ;D**

"So when is this project due?" Ethan asked, walking down the halls with Danny.

Danny shrugged, "In about a week."

"And how many books do you have to read?"

"I think my teacher said at least three." Danny sighed.

Ethan winced, "Wow, I can't even read one in a week, let alone 3."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, well, I'm gonna go to the library and try to find these books. I'll see ya later?"

Ethan nodded, "Of course," He leaned in and gave Danny a quick peck before watching Danny walk off.

He sighed and turned around only to bump into Aiden.

"Dammit, Aiden, watch where you're going," Ethan groaned, stepping away.

"I thought I told you to stop talking to Danny," Aiden said, ignoring his brother's comment.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "You did. And that doesn't mean I'm going to listen. It's my love life, now stay out of it."

Ethan was getting ready to walk away until Aiden stopped him.

"Love? Since when did you start _loving_ him?"

Ethan shrugged, "I don't know…Aiden, he's different."

"He's a _task_" Aiden said.

Ethan glared, "No, he's more than a task. He's my boyfriend, and if I want to be with him, then I will. And no one can stop me from seeing him. Not even your silly threats."

"Look," Aiden started, stepping closer, "It's not that I don't want you to _not_ see Danny, I do, it's Deucalion I'm worried about. If he found out that you were actually starting to _fall_ for Danny, He'd rip you to shreds…then Danny."

Ethan sighed, "Yeah, I know that, which is why he won't find out. That is, if you keep your mouth shut."

"And I will, but Deucalion has his way of finding things out, Ethan. Do you not know how powerful he is?" Aiden said, giving him a look.

"I do!" Ethan yelled, "And I don't care! If he find out, he finds out! I don't care if he hurts me, but I'm _going_ to protect Danny!"

Aiden sighed, "Alright, just…be careful."

Ethan nodded and walked away.

**~!~!~!~**

Danny plopped down on the chair, eyeing the three books he just got. He didn't know which one to read first. He was going to go for the thinnest one but they were all thick. He sighed and just randomly grabbed one and began reading.

After about an hour or two, he was already half way done so he decided that was enough for a bit. He packed his books up and threw his bag over his shoulder before walking out of the library. The halls were empty, considering school was let out around a half an hour ago. He got to his locker and pulled out his books, holding them since his backpack was heavy enough, before slamming it shut and began walking down the hall.

Danny had a feeling he wasn't alone, but he just kept walking, growing nervous by the second. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder making him jump and drop his book. He turned around and saw Ethan standing there with an amused look.

Danny scowled and bent down to pick up his books, with the help of his boyfriend.

"You suck, Ethan" Danny said, standing back up.

"I'm sorry," Ethan chuckled, but Danny knew he wasn't sorry.

"Sure," Danny said rolling his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Awe," Ethan cooed playfully, "Someone mad at me?"

Danny chuckled, "Maybe."

"Hm," Ethan said, stepping closer to Danny, "Anyway I can make it up to that person?"

Danny pretended to think for a moment, "Hm, I don't know. Is there?"

"I can think of one," Ethan whispered.

"And what's that?" Danny asked, gazing at Ethan.

"This,"

Ethan leaned in and planted his lips onto Danny's. Danny smirked into the kiss and placed his hand on the back of Ethan's neck and pulled him closer, causing their chest to touch. Ethan smiled; yeah…he was defiantly in love with this boy. After a while, the pulled away, needing air to breath, and placed their foreheads together.

"Need a ride home?" Ethan asked breathlessly.

Danny shrugged, "My house isn't that far."

"Oh, c'mon," Ethan pressed, grabbing Danny's hands, "I didn't bring my bike, just a regular car."

Danny raised his eyebrows, "You actually brought a car and not your motorcycle? Wow, I'm impressed."

Ethan chuckled, "I wouldn't get too excited. My bike broke down and I just borrowed the car from a relative."

Danny laughed, "Alright, let's go."

Ethan smiled and pulled Danny down the halls and out of school. When they got to Ethan's Red Ford Mustang, Danny chuckled.

"Seems like your style." He commented.

Ethan smirked, "I know. Why do you think I wanted to borrow it while I'm fixing my bike?"

Danny shrugged, opening the car door.

"I thought it'd be any kind of car, as long it it got you around," He said before slipping in.

Ethan laughed before getting in the car himself. He started the engine before turning to Danny who was making sure he had everything.

"Hey, Danny?"

Danny looked up, pausing from what he was doing, "Yeah?"

"You know I'll protect you from anything…right? And if you're scared, worried, or nervous, you can just call me." Ethan said, grabbing Danny's hand.

Danny gave him a confused look, but nodded anyways.

Ethan sighed and pulled out of the school and drove to Danny's.

~!~!~!~

"You know…" Scott whispered, tracing little patterns on Stiles' back, "I actually think Ethan cares for Danny."

Stiles opened his eyes and sat up, "You see it too?"

Scott nodded, bringing Stiles back down and brought him closer to his body.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of hard to miss."

"It is," Stiles agreed, "but, wasn't he supposed to be using Danny? And not like…fall in love with him?"

Scott thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. And I don't think Deucalion is going to be very happy when he finds out."

Stiles shrugged, "So, all he has to do is not find out."

Scott sighed, "It's not that simple, babe. That man may be blind, but he knows everything."

Stiles stayed quiet, lost in thought and just looked ahead. Scott didn't seem to mind, he just kept rubbing circles on his back.

After a while, Scott could hear Stiles heart beat even out, along with his breathing. He smiled as he looked down at his sleeping boyfriend before leaning down and softly kissing his head. He closed his eyes and let the world of sleep over take him.

**Okay, so reviews would be nice c: And I hope you don't mind the Sciles scenes in it cx Anyways, should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is going to be a long chapter c: Hope you like it ^-^ Oh, and thanks for the reviews guys ;D**

Danny was at his desk, laptop open, paper and pencils sprawled out everywhere. He sighed and ran his hands though his hair. He spent another hour finishing the first book so now he just had to write about what he read about.

Once he got that part down, he groaned at stood up, walking over to his nightstand next to his bed, where he laid the other two books down. He looked at them, trying to decide which on to read next. They both seemed pretty boring so he just rolled his eyes and picked the top one.

He went back to his desk, and tossed the book carelessly on top before sitting back down on the uncomfortable swirling chair.

"You should really take a break,"

Danny jumped and swirled the chair around and saw a smirking Ethan standing by his door, arms crossed.

"God dammit, Ethan, will you stop scaring me? How'd you get in anyways?" Danny asked, giving his boyfriend a confused look, trying to calm his beating heart from his jump scare that happened moments ago.

Ethan chuckled, "Your mom let me in. I didn't know she stayed up this late. It's like…what, ten? Besides, if you weren't so focused into your work, you would have heard me."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Well, I want to get this done."

"It's not due for another week, babe," Ethan said, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to his stressed boyfriend.

Danny sighed and swirled back around to face the desk, "I know but I just want to get this done so I don't have to worry about it later on."

Ethan wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders and smiled, "I love how you're so focused in your work."

Danny chuckled as Ethan nuzzled his neck.

"Well, I use to do really crappy in school so I finally I needed to get my grades up or I'm not going to make it in life. So around my second year of middle school, my reputation went from 'Mr. Lazy' to 'Mr. Nerdy'. And I plan on sticking to that reputation," He said, grabbing onto Ethan's hand that was wrapped around him.

Ethan laughed into Danny's shoulder, "Well, I find you as 'Mr. Sexy'."

Danny blushed before turning the chair so he was now facing Ethan.

Ethan grinned at Danny's red face before bending down and giving Danny a passionate kiss. Danny smiled and cupped the sides of Ethan's neck, pulling him closer. Ethan moaned slightly before making Danny stand up, without breaking the kiss. Once Danny was on his feet, he wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck, while Ethan's went to Danny's waist, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Their lips moved in sync, making Danny fall into complete bliss.

Danny and Ethan were on their own cloud, escaping reality for a little while. They didn't care that they were losing air, or that they might be lightheaded after they pull away; they just wanted to stay on that one cloud for just a _little_ bit longer. Ethan trailed his hands down Danny's side before stopping at the hem of his shirt. He toyed with it for a bit before slipping his hands underneath his shirt. Danny's tensed a bit, but quickly relaxed. Danny felt Ethan's hands trail further up his back, making him break off the kiss swiftly.

Ethan gave him a confused look while Danny just stared at him.

"Break over," He said breathlessly, turning to sit back on the swirly chair.

"Danny?" Ethan asked, placing his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny tensed a bit, but didn't look at Ethan, "Y-yeah?"

Ethan crouched down so he could be at eye level with Danny, "Hey, are you okay? Did I do something wrong…?"

Danny shook his head, "N-no, it's just…I…I've never actually done _that_ with anyone yet and…I don't know, I'm nervous."

Ethan gave him a small smile before leaning in and giving Danny a quick kiss.

"Hey, it's okay Danny, really. I can wait. Take as long as you need."

Danny gave him a shocked expression, "Really?"

Ethan smiled and nodded, "Really."

Danny blushed and looked down at his lap, "Most guys I've been with usually don't have patients, which is another reason why most of my relationships have been a total bust. They…they just rush me and I have no choice but to break it off with them."

Ethan lifted Danny's head with his finger so that Danny was looking at him, "I promise I won't be like them. Those guys were total assholes who don't know who they lost. But hey, you're mine now. And trust me, I actually know what I found and I plan on keeping him."

Danny gave him a dimply grin, making Ethan reach up and poke one.

"You're so cute," Ethan said lovingly. Danny's smile widened before he leaned in and gave Danny a peck.

"Not one of my relationships has been this perfect. How did I get so lucky?" Danny asked, leaning his forehead against Ethan's with his eyes closed.

Ethan hummed, "I think I'm the lucky one, babe."

Danny chuckled before pulling away completely, "Okay, now I have to finish this. Go sit and do…something. I don't know, I don't have much stuff in this room that's really entertaining." He shrugged.

Ethan chuckled, "I'll find something, Mr. Nerdy."

Danny laughed and shook his head as Ethan walked over to the bed.

"You know," Ethan said randomly, "There's supposed to be a storm heading this way. So, I should leave in maybe ten minutes."

Danny shrugged, "Why not just stay here the night?"

Ethan sat up and looked at Danny, "Really?"

Danny spun the chair around and smiles and his boyfriend.

"Yeah, why not,"

Ethan grinned before nodding, "Alright."

Danny smiled, "Alright, so, I have something for you to wear, so don't worry about pajamas."

Ethan nodded before paying attention to his phone, texting Aiden that he was going to be at Danny's for the night.

His reply was, _**'Alright, just be careful.'**_

Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes before turning off his phone.

"Okay, so, you want the bed? Because I can sleep on the floor if you want…?" Danny asked shyly.

Ethan chuckled, "Really Danny? We've shared a bed before. Remember that motel?"

Danny blushed, looking down, making Ethan laughed.

"But I can sleep on the floor Dan, really," Ethan said, still smiling.

Danny looked up with a small smile on his face, "N-no, it's okay. W-we can share."

Ethan grinned at this, "Alright."

"Just a warning though," Danny said, walking over to his dresser, "I'm a cuddler."

Ethan snickered a bit, "That's one-hundred-percent okay with me."

Danny gave him another dimply grin before fishing out some pajama pants for him and Ethan to wear.

"So, I don't expect any of my shirts to fit you, so I hope you don't mind." Danny said, tossing Ethan a pair of pajama pants.

Ethan chuckled, "I don't mind. I can sleep shirtless."

Danny blushed and quickly turned around, making Ethan laugh.

"You should join my Danny. It's quite comfortable sleeping without a shirt."

Danny blushed even more, and gave a small smile, his back still facing Ethan.

"It's supposed to be cold tonight," He said nervously.

Ethan grinned, "I'll keep you warm."

Danny spun around; his cheeks read as ever, "Damn you Ethan."

Ethan threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter.

"Hey, I didn't do anything," He said cheekily.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. Let's just change. Then I'll put my homework away and we can cuddle."

Ethan chuckled before nodding, "Alright."

Danny got up and put all his work neatly on the desk and turned around and saw that Ethan was already in the pajama pants he'd loan him.

"How…? How the hell did you change so fast?" Danny asked confused.

Ethan smiled, "I always change fast. Just a gift I have," He shrugged.

Danny shrugged before walking into the bathroom that was connected with his room and changed quickly before coming out shirtless.

Ethan scanned him up and down, "Damn…you look good."

Danny blushed before putting his jeans in the dirty hamper. He walked over to the bed, where Ethan already took a side, and laid down on the opposite end.

"Good night Danny," Ethan said, wrapping his arm around Danny's waist. Danny smiled, reached up and turned off the light that rested on his nightstand by his bed, before laying down and cuddling close to Ethan's chest, trying to get as warm as he can.

"Good night, Ethan," He whispered. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Asdfghjkl, like it? ;o Hate it? Tell me your thought c: **

**Till next time lovelies! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another long chapter c: Enjoy my lovelies ^o^**

Ethan woke up first. For a second, he didn't know where he was, but then he looked down and saw his sleeping boyfriend in his arms, making him smile as he remembered he stayed at Danny's. He looked at the direction of the window when he heard a rumble of thunder. The curtains were closed, but he can tell the storm out there was still pretty bad. And he can hear the raindrops hit the window roughly.

Another sound of thunder came, louder than last time, making the boy in Ethan's arms stir a bit, his face all scrunched up.

"Ethan…" He mumbled.

"Shh," Ethan whispered, running his hands over Danny's hair.

Danny's facial expression relaxed and he took a few semi-deep breaths before falling back asleep. Ethan let out a small breath of relief and continued running his hands through the Hawaiian's hair, staring down at him with a small smile.

"I love you," He whispered, kissing his head softly. Danny subconsciously snuggled closer to Ethan, trying to get more of the safety Ethan was providing. Ethan just tightened his grip around his waist.

"I…love…you…" Danny mumbled, still asleep.

Ethan smiled and pulled Danny impossibly closer to him, trapping him from the world.

After ten minutes or so, Danny slowly woke up, fluttering his eyes open. He looked up at Ethan, who was looking back down at him, and smiled.

"Hi," He said, his morning voice evident. Ethan grinned back at him and leaned down and pecked his lips.

"Hey," He whispered.

Danny then sat up and rubbed his eyes childishly, followed by a yawn.

"What time is it?" He asked, turning to face his boyfriend.

Ethan glanced at the clock that was behind Danny, "It's five till eight."

Danny nodded before getting up and stretching, letting his bones pop back into place. Ethan scanned Danny's bare back, watching as the muscles flex. He subconsciously licked him lips. Danny turned around and caught his eye, making him smirk.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

Ethan scoffed, "Hell yeah I do."

Danny blushed and shook his head, walking towards the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"You're perfect, you know!" Ethan called out as the door to the bathroom shut.

He could hear Danny scoff behind the door, "Far from it!"

Ethan smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go snoop through your fridge, if you don't mind."

"Go for it!" Danny called out.

Ethan chuckled and jogged down the stairs of his boyfriend's house and went to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Mahealani at the table, reading a book.

"Good morning Mrs. Mahealani," Ethan said politely.

Mrs. Mahealani looked up from her book and saw Ethan and smiled softly.

"Hello Ethan. You can call me Silvia, you know."

Ethan gave her a small smile, "Thanks, uh, Silvia."

Silvia smiled softly at him, "No problem hun. Now, will you be a dear ad tell Danny I'll be at work?"

Ethan nodded.

"Great," Sivia said, hugging him, "Thank you. Tell him I'll be back later than usual, please?"

Ethan chuckled and nodded again, "Sure thing Silvia."

Silvia smiled and grabbed her purse a car keys, "Thank you Ethan." She headed for the door but quickly turned around, "Oh and Ethan,"

Ethan lifted his head and gave her a questioning look, "Yeah?"

Silvia smirked, "Take care of my boy."

Ethan chuckled and nodded, "Nothing to worry about Silvia, he's in good hands."

Silvia laughed, "I bet. Now, I'll see you guys later."

Ethan waved goodbye and walked back to the kitchen as he heard the car pull out of the driveway and drive off. He returned to his mission and opened the fridge, scanning what there was that's seemed appetizing. His eyes landed on the milk and he smiled, pulling it out before closing the fridge door and placing the carton on the counter. Next, he walked to the pantry and looked at the choices of cereal.

Lucky Charms, Coco Puffs, Captain Crunch and Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Ethan smiled and pulled out the Coco Puffs, knowing they were Danny's favorite.

Then, he walked to the cabinet and got two glass bowls ad placed them gently on the counter. He poured the cereal and milk before putting the items away and getting two spoons. He got the bowls and walked to the table and placed them carefully on the cloth, trying not to spill any.

Seconds later, Danny entered the kitchen with jeans and a plaid button up shirt, drying his hair with a towel. He looked up and saw his boyfriend standing by the table with two bowls of cereal by him, making him smile.

"Is that for me and you?" He asked, smiling.

Ethan chuckled, "Nah, it's for me and the monkey. Yes, goof ball, it's for you."

Danny laughed and draped his towel over a chair and sat down in front of the bowl.

"Well, thank you," He said, smiling at Ethan.

Ethan grinned and copied Danny's actions.

"You're very welcome."

For the rest of the time while they ate, they just talked about random things and occasionally shared small kisses. Ethan couldn't imagine what it'd be like if him and Aiden would have never come to Beacon Hill. To be honest, he doesn't even remember _why_ they came to the small town. All he knew is that he was happy they did.

"So, I have my lacrosse game tonight," Danny said, taking a last bite of his cereal.

Ethan nodded, "Yep. Excited?"

Danny shrugged, "I guess. Kind of nervous though, I mean, what if we lose?"

Ethan chuckled, "I highly doubt that. They do, after all, have the best goalie."

Danny smiled and rolled his eyes, "Sap." He got up and took his bowl, placing it gently in the sink, rinsing it.

Ethan grinned and followed Danny's actions.

"Well, it's true," He said, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist after turning off the faucet.

Danny smiled, "You're coming tonight, right?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, "You and these silly questions today. Yes, I'm coming. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Danny grinned and leaned in, and gave Ethan a chaste, yet passionate, kiss before pulling away completely.

"Oh, before I forget, your mom said she's going to be home later than usual." Ethan said, running his fingers through Danny's hair.

Danny nodded, "Alright."

"Mind if I use your shower?" Ethan asked, giving Danny a quick kiss.

Danny nodded again, "Sure, I'll be down here, making sure I have my Lacrosse stick fixed. Last game, it tore."

Ethan chuckled and nodded, "Alright, I'll see ya in a bit." He gave Danny another quick peck before heading up the stairs.

~!~!~!~

Stiles walked up to his locker and put in his lock combination and was about to pull his books out until he heard a body slam themselves against him, making his body collide with the rest of the lockers with a grunt. He slowly turned around and saw a couple of random teenagers wrestling and he guesses that one shoved the other into Stiles by accident.

"Oh, shit, sorry man, I didn't mean to, I swear!" The guy said, apologizing immediately.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but a familiar voice beat him to it.

"Maybe if you weren't messing around, you wouldn't have hurt him."

Stiles turned around and saw Scott standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Jeez man, we said sorry, what else do you want?" The guy asked, glaring.

"I want you to leave…_now_." Scott growled.

The guy rolled his eyes, "Whatever." And then they walked away.

Scott looked at Stiles and his facial expression softened as he walked towards him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at Stiles wrist that he was holding.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, it's nothing. Just hurts."

Scot placed his hand gently on Stiles wrist and watched as black veins shot up his arm.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Scott smiled and removed his hand when he was sure the pain had subsided, "Anything for you," He said, giving Stiles a quick peck.

Stiles smiled and turned back to his locker and resumed taking out his books.

"So, about Ethan liking Danny, do you think Deucalion's going to approve?" Stiles asked, slamming his locker shut.

Scott sighed, "I don't think so, I mean, Ethan was given orders to just get close to him, not to _fall_ for him. And if Ethan falls for Danny, then whatever Deucalion's planning, it won't work because he's going to need Ethan and Aiden both and Ethan will probably be too distracted with Danny."

Stiles blinked, "Wow, that's a lot to sink in."

Scott chuckled, "It is, yeah, but let's not worry about it right now. What we have to worry about right now is the History test we have in ten minutes."

Stiles groaned, "I didn't study."

"Want my notes to study for a few minutes?" Scott asked, smiling.

Stiles eyes lit up, "Please?"

Scott chuckled again and pulled off his backpack, unzipped it and pulled out his notes, handing them to Stiles, who snatched them out of his hands.

"Thank you!" Stiles praised.

Scott laughed, putting his backpack back on.

"Sure, don't want you failing, now, do we?" He teased.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, "Oh hush, I did better than you last year."

"_Last year,_" Scott pointed out.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, c'mon, you're going to help me,"

Scott smiled, "Sure."

Scott grabbed his boyfriend's hand and walked him to on f the empty benches.

**Okay, hope you liked this chapter cx**

**Thanks again guys for the Reviews! And for those who want Deucalion to find out already, don't worry, it'll happen soon c; Patients my friends.**

**Till next time! c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took a while .-. School is such a pain in the bum v.v Well, this has some drama and I just hope you guys enjoy c:**

Ethan and Danny walked into the school, hand in hand.

"Okay, so I'll see you at lunch, right? Or are you going to be in the library again?"

Danny shrugged, "No, I left my books at the house so, I'll see you at lunch. But right now I'm going to head to the library and just look for some books."

Ethan smiled and gave Danny a quick kiss, "Alright."

Ethan watched as Danny walked away and sighed. He looked around and saw Stiles and Scott studying on a bench. He decided to talk to them for a bit. He walked over and was thankful that they didn't notice him, too engrossed in what they were doing.

"Uh, guys," Ethan said, clearing his throat slightly.

Scott and Stiles looked up, startled by Ethan's sudden presents.

"Oh, uh, hi Ethan," Scott said.

Stiles looked up and gave Ethan a confused look.

"Hi, um, I know, uh I know this is like…random, but, uh, I sort of need your help… both of yours," Ethan said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"With what exactly?" Stiles asked as Scott put the notes away.

"We both know how Deucalion's going to act if he find out that I actually like Danny…and I know he's going to find out so I was wondering if you can help me protect him because I know he's going to find out at a point and I can't take him on my own." He asked.

Scott looked at him for a moment and nodded, "Danny's like our best friend. Yeah, we'll help."

Stiles looked at Scott, then Ethan and saw the pleading in Ethan's eyes before nodding, "Yeah alright."

Ethan smiled, relieved, "Thank you because-"

Suddenly, the principal interrupted him over the speakers, "Sorry for the interruption but school is dismissed, due to inclement weather."

Wow, Ethan totally forgot about the heavy rain. He looked from the speakers, to Stiles and Scott, "Well, I should go and get Danny. I'll see you guys later, yeah?"

Scott nodded as Stiles began to stuff the notes in his bag before standing up. As he was standing up, someone, for the second time, knocked him over but before he could fall, Scott caught him. But he did hit his bad wrist against the chair arm.

Scott pulled him back up and looked at the tight face Stiles was making.

"Wrist again?" Scott asked, placing his hand on Stiles' wrist again.

Stiles nodded, "Well, someone's happy school is out."

Scott galred at the direction where the guy, who was long gone, ran to, "They better not get too excited."

Black veins, yet again, shot up Stiles arm, removing the pain.

"I should take him home so he can get some ice on his wrist. This is the second time he's hit it." Scott said, getting Stiles bag for him.

Ethan nodded, "Alright. Sorry you got hurt Stiles." He said, giving Stiles a look of sympathy.

Stiles shrugged, his hand holding his other arm, "It's fine. Just probably bruised."

"Or sprained," Scott muttered.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Scott, I just bumped it a few times, stop being such a drama queen."

Scott pouted, "Whatever, let's go. Bye Ethan."

Scott and Stiles began walking past Ethan as he waved.

"Bye guys."

Ethan began walking towards the library in the, now empty, halls and sighed. He was worried about Deucalion, yet he wasn't. He knew he could protect Danny, just not on his own. He had Scott and them, and he didn't know if Aiden would help him or not, he was hoping though.

He finally made it to the library and looked around, looking for Danny.

"Danny," He called out. Silence.

A nervous feeling began to wash over Ethan as he began to walk around the library.

"Danny," He tried again.

Still, nothing.

He began to panic, and he turned corner after corner and still no sight of his boyfriend.

"Ethan," Danny's shaky voice sounded through the library. Ethan spun around and saw Danny on the ground, books and paper spread out around him.

"Oh my God, Danny," Ethan gasped and raced to his side, lifting him gently and laid him on his lap, "Oh, baby, what happened?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes as he stroked Danny's cheek gently.

"Don't…remember…" Danny grumbled, his face obviously showing pain.

Ethan inspected his body and saw that he had bruises on his arms, "Where does it hurt the most babe?"

"Stomach," Danny groaned.

Ethan looked down at Danny's stomach and slowly moved his black shirt up and saw a few claw marks on Danny's chest and stomach. They didn't seem too deep, which was good.

'Deucalion' Ethan thought, grinding his teeth together. Danny then groaned.

"Alright baby, it's okay, you'll be fine, I promise," Ethan said, his focus going back to Danny.

"Ethan, it hurts," Danny moaned, scrunching up his face.

Ethan thought for a moment before quickly placing his hand on Danny's arm and took a deep breath as he felt the black veins shoot up his arm. He looked down at Danny and saw that his face slowly relaxed.

"What…what did you do?" Danny asked weakly.

Ethan shook his head, "Doesn't matter right now baby, I need to get you to a hospital."

Danny nodded and relaxed as Ethan picked him up and raced out of the library, down the empty halls, and to the corridors, then out in the rain. He raced all the way to his car. He opened the door, happy that his memory loss of locking doors came to use, and placed Danny gently in the passenger seat.

"You'll be okay," He whispered before racing to the driver's side and starting the car then sped to the hospital.

"Here's an ice pack for your wrist," Scott said, walking into the room and handing his boyfriend the ice.

Stiles looked up and smiled, "Thank you," He said reaching for the ice pack.

Scott let go of it once Stiles got a hold of it and smiled, "How's your wrist?"

Stiles shrugged, "Nothing I can' handle."

Scott rolled his eyes, "I know, but still, I'm worried."

"Scott," Stiles chuckled, "You were worried when I scared my knee when we were kids."

Scott pouted, "You were _bleeding_. And I didn't know it was just a small cut like my mom said! We were kids!"

"Still are," Stiles pointed out.

"Hardly," Scott laughed.

Stiles chuckled, "Well I'm sorry Mr. Alpha, but I'm not a werewolf so I consider myself as a kid still."

Scott stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend teasingly, "You help me with all the werewolf stuff, so your argument is invalid."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Scott and Stiles leaned back on the couch and just listened to the rain falling, "How long do you think the storm will last?" Stiles asked.

Scott sighed, "I don't know, maybe a week."

Stiles nodded.

"I have a bad feeling," Scott suddenly said.

Stiles looked up at him and saw that he was still looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know I just do."

Stiles thought for a minute, "Do you think Danny's okay?"

Scott's face scrunched up, "That's what I'm worried about."

"Want to call Ethan and find out if everything's fine?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked down at him and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, let's do that."

Stiles nodded and grabbed his phone wih his good hand and handed it to Scott.

"Here, you call, I'm going to add more ice in the packet" Stiles said, standing up.

Scott nodded before punching in Danny's number and held the phone to his ear and waited for Danny or Ethan to pick up.

After three rings, Ethan picked up.

"Scott! Scott, I need your help," Ethan rushed.

Scott stood up, "Why, what's wrong?"

"I found Danny in the library and he was all bruised and cut up. Not too bad but I think Deucalion did this. I'm worried Scott, I know Deucalion's going to try again and I may lose him this time. I don't want to lose him."

Scott could tell Ethan has been crying, "Okay, okay calm down, where are you now?"

"The hospital, your mom took him to a room that I can't go into." Ethan said, his voice shaky as if he's going to start crying again.

"Alright, it's okay Ethan, he'll be fine. Me and Stiles are on our way, just stay put and we'll be there soon."

Ethan took a shaky breath, "Okay."

"Alright? We'll see you in a bit," Scott said before he hung up and turned to see Stiles standing there with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Scott sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "It's Danny. He's hurt. We think it was Deucalion and he's in the hospital right now. I told Ethan we were going to go meet him there right now."

Stiles nodded and walked over to get his phone before stuffing it in his pocket.

"Alright, let's go," He said grabbing Scott's keys to his can and tossing them to him.

Scott grabbed them and grabbed his and Stiles jacket.

"Here," He said, putting it on Stiles since he had a hurt wrist.

"Thank you," Stiles said and walked to the door, with Scott in tow.

**Gah, done with this chapter 'o' I'm sorry it took so long again guys u.u Hope this makes up for it! ^-^**

**Till next time! ;D**


End file.
